


Take His Breath Away

by Skylark50



Series: Chris, Wolf and their Dumb Firedads [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Eddie Diaz is a Good Dad, Evan "Buck" Buckley is a Little Shit, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark50/pseuds/Skylark50
Summary: Never leave Buck and Chris to their own devices. It can be breath stealing.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Howie "Chimney" Han & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson
Series: Chris, Wolf and their Dumb Firedads [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157237
Comments: 11
Kudos: 292
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales, Finished 911 Stories I Love





	Take His Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> I of course own nothing. Also I will die in the hill that Buck is Chris’ second dad.

Abuela had caught the flu. With COVID going on, that meant a totally family lockdown. Tia Pepa was taking care of Abuela, Carla wasn’t able to come help and Eddie had a shift in an hour. 

Shit. 

A call to Bobby and a debate with the captain later, Eddie found himself helping his son out of his truck with Wolf waiting patiently with the newly fitted service harness and harness bags. Chris giggled as Wolf brushed against his human and he trotted along at Chris’ pace as the trio went inside. 

“Chris!” Came the delighted yell of Buck from the top of the stairs. Chris giggled as his best friend came storming down the steps to scoop up the boy and haul him back up the stairs. Wolf gave a pathetic yelp, picking up Chris’ dropped crutches and bounded up the stairs. 

“I don’t know about this. One dog in the firehouse was enough.” Chimney complained good naturedly, flipping Buck off when the blonde gave him the finger. 

“You’re just upset Wolf had better hair then you. Aint that right wolf baby? Yes you do. You’re so handsome!” Hen said, scratching the big dog behind his ears. Chim made an offended noise before he too gave in and gave the dog a pat. Chris was set up at the coffee table, surrounded with snacks and blankets, as Buck fired up his laptop so Chris could go to school.

Eddie watched fondly, setting up coffee cups when Bobby came out of his office. 

“Well there’s the new recruits! Already working hard. Like the rest of you should be.” Bobby said loudly, causing the group to groan out loud and move to do chores. Eddie leaned down to kiss Chris’ head before following Buck down the stairs to check equipment. 

Wolf lifted his head from his laid position near Chris, watching before the big dog turned to Bobby. Bobby signaled the dog over and Wolf came with the ease of a woodland animal to a Disney Princess. Bobby sat at the table, going over some lists while petting Wolf. 

Quite descended upon the station, killing everyone into a false sense of security. Then the screech of the alarm made everyone jump. 

“Alright everyone! Let’s go! Buck hang back with Chris. It’s a crash near here guys.” Bobby hollered, moving quickly. Wolf whined at the lost contact but settled as Chris patted the floor next to him. 

The trucks left and Chris watched as Buck came up to land on the sofa next to Chris. 

“Buddy, you want to sit up here? It will help with any leg pain.” Chris nodded, and Buck helped him climb onto the sofa. Silence as Buck watched as Chris answered questions during his Zoom class. Soon however, Chris closed the laptop and began poking Buck. Buck raised an eyebrow in silent questioning, looking at his young charge. 

“Can, can we teach, Wo-Wolf a trick?” Chris asked. Buck sat up, thinking. The dog was smart and easily picked up on things. Buck smiled. 

“Sure Superman. What do you want to teach him? He already can fetch things and then off lights. He can even open doors.” Buck explained. Chris put his chin in his palms and thought before grinning and pointing at a poster on the wall. Buck turned to look and a full blown smile cracked his face. 

“Let’s get cracking buddy!” 

Time passed, and soon (ok maybe an hour and half later) the trucks were backing into the station and Buck and Chris were at the kitchen island, tossing pasta in sauce. 

“Daddy!” 

“Hey buddy, what did you and Buck make?”

“Chicken and veggies pasta with some raspberry tea. You guys clean up and come eat.” Buck called, helping Chris get to the table. The team scrambled to sanitize themselves, and bounded up the stairs. They dove into the food, making Chris laugh in glee and the rest of shift went by super fast with little calls peppering their time. 

Chris however was worn out, Buck buckling him into his dad’s truck. 

“You get him home. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Buck murmured gently, patting the seat for Wolf to jump into the front seat. The dog rubbed up against Buck like a giant cat before jumping into the truck and licking Buck’s face. Buck chuckled, petting wolf before closing the door and turning to Eddie. Eddie smiled affectionately before hugging Buck and parted ways. 

Several hours later, after a hot shower and a beer, Buck had a FaceTime alert going on with his phone. Answering it, he found a happy Chris laughing his ass off. 

“It worked Bucky!” 

“That’s awesome Chris! Did you record it?” 

“Yes he recorded it! How could you betray me like this Buck!?” Came the voice of Eddie, out of breath and slightly wheezy. Chris laughed again, before waving goodbye to Buck. Buck smiled, and rubbed his eyes. 

Then his phone buzzed again. Video incoming. Clicking on the file he watched, before he too began laughing. Saving the video for blackmail material, he sent it to the group chat. Immediately, Athena sent a crying emoji. 

His phone began blowing up, and Buck watched the video again. 

Wolf slithered expertly between Eddie’s legs like a snake, making the man fall with a Yelp. 

Chris yelled in the background.

“Save him Wolf!” Wolf backed in acknowledgment, before placing both his paws on a wheezing Eddie’s chest and pressing down repeatedly. Eddie coughed, laughter coming though. 

Buck’s phone vibrated again. 

From Hen: 21:30  
You taught the dog to do cpr?!? 

To Hen: 21:31  
Yes. Yes I did. 

From Bobby: 21:31  
We should recruit him!

From Athena: 21:32  
🤣😂

From Eddie: 21:33  
You all suck. Yes I’m fine and I’m disowning Buck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoy! Look out for more Chris, Wolf and the dumb firedads stories coming to you soon!


End file.
